


Elations Extreme

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Organized Crime, Saiyans as Humans, Sex Work, Smut in every chapter, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, all the aliens as humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Elations Extreme strip club, Vegeta is a high-priced callboy who attracts the wealthiest members of West City society--including Capsule Corps CEO and notorious cougar, Bulma Briefs. But he soon meets a handsome, ripped stranger named Kakarot, who happens to be involved in a plot to overthrow Frieza, the lord of the city’s criminal underworld and Vegeta’s boss. Vegeta quickly gets swept up in the world of crime, sex and intrigue. A/U with Saiyans as humans, featuring an older Bulma, a young Vegeta and a blonde Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma makes one of her routine trips to Elations Extreme, and a newer callboy catches her interest. 100% Vegebul in this chapter.

He wasn’t quite like the others. 

He certainly wasn’t tall, though of course his body was sleek and shaved and taut. So many of them were bald; not him. A mane of black hair stacked on top of his head--and he knew how to whip it around, run his hands through it, make every girl in the audience want to touch it too. The hair gave away his youth; he had to be one of the youngest ones there. 

He had fierce eyes. He didn’t shoot her playful glances or stick his tongue out lewdly. He glared and frowned and bit his lips, like being up on stage was a perpetual battle inside his mind. She had seen him dancing for a couple of months now. They kept him here, in the VIP area, with the other high class businesswomen--and a few men who typically consumed his attention. 

Then one night, as she sat down in her usual spot and neatly began counting from a stack of cash, he  _ smirked  _ at her from across the stage. 

She felt her blood pressure rise. “So you do have a cheeky side,” she called over the music. He had crouched down to his knees and begun crawling toward her. 

Her usual waiter placed her gin martini down. “Anything else, Ms. Brief?” 

She didn’t look away from the fierce expression in front of her. “Thank you, Alfredo. That will be all for now.” 

The man before her stood and leaned against the nearest pole. The lights emphasized the deep cuts of his muscles, dancing across skin stretched tight over the undulations of his abs. For a short man his legs seemed endless. And his ass…  _ I need a better look at that ass _ . 

She slid a hundred zeny bill forward and took a sip of her martini. “Let’s have a preview, shall we?” 

He moved with unusual grace. So many of the men here swaggered around, stomping their feet and thrusting their hips wildly into women’s giggling faces. Not this one. He seemed to float. He turned, leaned in front of her and collected the bill. She peered up at the view and somehow maintained a straight face until he stood back up and turned around. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a couple of the other boys eyeing them. She had a reputation here, and it often meant a lot of competition for her attention. The others glared with envy.  _ Sorry boys, no bonus for you tonight _ . 

She watched him do a few graceful twirls around the pole, taking the last gulp of her martini in the meantime. 

“I’ve seen you here a lot lately,” she said as he approached again. She placed down another bill. Right on cue Alfredo brought her a shot. 

The young man collected the bill, inserting it into his g-string with the other. He reached out and took her hand. For seeming so intensely graceful, his hands were thick and callused and dotted with scars. He ran her palm along his abs. She let her hand linger. 

“And you like what you see?” he asked. His voice was low, soft, deep, dark. 

She took her hand away, kicked back her shot and placed half of the remaining cash on the stage. “I do.” 

Alfredo returned and took her shot glass and her purse in one hand, then helped her gently up from her chair with the other. “Thank you, Alfredo,” she said, as always. 

The man had taken the money and left. But she knew where he would be. Alfredo led her daintily around the stage and down a dark hallway. Unmarked doors stood closed to the left and right. Alfredo always led her to the same room, down at the end on the left.

The room was just the temperature she liked it: warm, mildly humid. She liked to pretend it could be somewhere tropical next to a white sand beach. 

She placed her purse on the small table. Alfredo returned in a flash with another martini. She passed him his generous tip with a wink. 

A knock sounded from the door on the other side of the room. 

“Come in,” she called. 

He wore the same red robe they all did, embroidered with  _ Elations Extreme  _ on the back. He approached in a few steps then stood before her, looking her up and down. 

“It's Bulma, right?” 

She pointed a manicured finger at the sliver of chest exposed beneath his robe. She saw now that they were equal height. “The other boys refer to me as Ms. Brief.”

“I'm not like the other boys.”

There it was. The cockiness she knew he had hiding somewhere. 

She bit her lip and folded her arms. “So what do they call you?”

“You want my stage name or my real name?” He began to circle her, stopping behind to pull her jacket off. 

“Real name.”

“Vegeta.” He tossed the jacket onto the chair. 

“I'd advise you to be kind to my things, Vegeta,” she said, letting a sultry edge into her voice. 

“You have a lot of rules,  _ Bulma. _ ” 

“Hm.” She found herself unable to speak as he trailed a finger along her neck, drawing down to the top of her shoulder. Under the now discarded jacket she wore a strappy, flowy top in red, with no bra. He slid the strap down and let the top hang lopsided. 

“Tell me how you like it,” he went on, teasingly sliding the other strap down. 

“Like I'm the first woman you've ever fucked.”

“Maybe you are.” She heard his robe crumple to the floor, then he moved in front of her. She looked him up and down. He hadn't kept on his g-string, and he was hardening already. 

“We'll see about that. I can usually tell.” She winked and lowered herself to her knees. Most of the boys didn't expect her to be so forthright. She supposed most of their clients were desperate and lonely, women and men with unfulfilling lives looking for someone to dote on them for an hour. 

Not Bulma. She had the perfect life. She simply liked to enhance it with the company of attractive, spry young men. 

“I… I do usually work more with male clients,” he admitted, gasping softly as she swirled her tongue around him.

She took his dick out of her mouth with a pop. “See? I can tell.”

She didn't care which way the boys leaned. They came to her, after all. Whether for the money or for the privilege of fucking the richest woman in the world; neither made a difference in her mind, and she never asked. 

She moved toward the bed and flopped down with her legs hanging over the sides. “Let's see what you can do.”

She enjoyed the way he moved. Just watching his muscles twist and tighten under his skin sent her blood pumping. He kneeled in front of her, slowly--almost too slow, just watching. 

Finally he inched her skirt up to her hips, shifting his hands lower to cup her ass, tickling against her skin as he found the hem of her thong. 

“Leave it on,” she whispered. 

He got the hint. His teasing demeanor shifted, and abruptly he was at her mouth, covering her lips and jaw in hungry kisses. 

She gasped out loud as his hands pulled down the flimsy top and let her breasts fall free. Those calluses scraped against her nipples as his teeth nipped at her neck. 

“No marks.” She didn’t want to have to think up explanations for turtlenecks and scarves in the summer heat, after all. 

“Any more rules?” he grunted as he skipped her neck and swirled his tongue around a responsive nipple. 

“Hnng… I’ll tell you if I think of any.” His left hand had already begun wandering down and stroking her through the silky fabric of her thong. 

She tossed her head back and let him work. Eventually he had pushed her skirt up over her stomach and buried his face between her legs. 

After a moment he growled. She looked up, head reeling, to see him baring his teeth. Without a word he gripped the silky thong in his teeth and tore it clean off. 

“Hey!” Bulma rose up but he pushed her roughly back onto the bed. 

“It was in my way.” With that he settled himself between her legs again, slinging her feet up over his muscular shoulders.

“It was… oh! It was my favorite …” She trailed off as his tongue flicked her expertly, finding all of her favorite spots as though he had tasted her before. 

“You want to come?” he murmured.

“Not yet.” But damn was she close. She arched her back and lowered her hand into his hair. Just as she suspected: soft and silky and thick. “Mmm…”

Her agreement was always the same, and she was sure that Alfredo or someone told the newer boys. She would not fuck a call boy on the first date, or even the second. But if a boy ate her out like she tasted like the sweetest wine he'd ever had on his tongue, then she'd bring him out on her arm, parade and dazzle him, and then…

His fingers slid in and out of her with ease, her wetness dripping down his vascular forearm. His tongue lapped and danced against her. The pressure of his fingers at her opening drew gasps from her lungs. 

_ He’s too good at this. _ Most of the boys were sloppy, imprecise. She could overlook it, of course, if they showed enthusiasm and willingness to learn. That was all part of the fun of it, after all. But this one absolutely knew what he was doing. 

“Fuck!” One long sweep of his tongue sent undulations of pleasure coursing through her.  _ No turning back now.  _ She felt her body raising up as she bucked her hips into his mouth and against his arching fingers. He wrapped his lips around her clit and it was all over. A wordless cry came out of her mouth and she collapsed back down on the bed. 

He lingered there as the waves receded, applying gentle pressure to her entrance to draw the pleasure from her as long as possible. Finally he pulled away and wiped his mouth on the robe. 

“Will you be wanting more?” he asked, businesslike. 

She sat up and pushed stray hair away from her forehead. Her heart still pounded hard in her chest. She searched his dark eyes: expressionless.  _ What is this guy’s deal? I have to know. _

“Come here.” 

He stood, his cock right next to her face. She took it in her hand and gave it a once-over, observing the winding veins and taut balls. 

“Perfect,” she murmured. She licked her lips, then brushed them against the head with the softest touch. He gasped, ever so slightly, and she felt him twitch in her hand. 

Bulma didn’t always suck dick on the first meeting, either. Usually that was reserved for later, when the boys saw her as more than just a client, when they saw her in her element and came to revere her.  _ But he’s not like the others, is he? _

She teased him a few moments more, enjoying the deep sighs his mouth uttered. Then she began to suck and pump in earnest. She felt as his body tensed and he allowed the sound of his soft moans to fill the air. 

“Mmm… where do you want me to come?” His voice had taken on a deeper, huskier tone, one that sent chills down her spine.

With that she took his dick from her mouth and gestured for him to lie down. He reclined with that cocky smirk on his face. She took her place next to him and resumed, tongue swirling and fist rotating as she enjoyed the louder sounds coming out of him.

“Ahh… I'm close,” he murmured.

Like she couldn't tell. This was why she came here again and again, after all. Not just for the fun of handsome young men eating her out. But for the sounds and faces she could force them to make with the actions of her own mouth. She would never tire of making them come.

His hips bucked on their own, and she took her mouth away. She jerked him to completion, her fist sliding along the slick length of his cock as she watched him come. She felt him grow harder, thicker in her grip, then relished as the muscles began to contract involuntarily. “Nnng…” he groaned, helpless, and she felt her own pussy throb at the delicious sound. He tossed his head back with furrowed eyebrows, fingers digging into the bed as a stream of cum pulsated onto the ridges of his tight abs.

He fell back, breathing deeply. She rose and dried off her hand, then tossed him a towel from the shelf in the corner. 

“Is… is that all for today, Ms. Brief?” Suddenly so formal, he came out of his stupor. To her he now seemed so young but no less attractive.  

She smiled gently and adjusted her skirt. “Yes. But make sure you are free next Saturday night. You’re going to come on a date with me. Do you have a nice suit?” 

Eyebrows still furrowed, he gave her a confused glance as he mopped up the cum from his stomach. “Not really.”

“That's fine.” Bulma gracefully pulled on her shirt and fixed the twisted straps. “Arrive at Capsule Corps at seven thirty on Saturday. They'll be expecting you.” She pulled on her shoes and jacket, sighing inwardly at her mutilated underwear lying on the floor.

“They..?”

She winked and placed the thick stack of her remaining cash gently on the table. Without another word she grabbed her purse and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ryokotedeschi of tumblr for the idea! I thought it sounded fun and decided to run with it. Hope I am able to do it some justice :) Also fic title is from the song "Never the Same" by Supreme Beings of Leisure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta go on their second date.

_ Damn. _

Vegeta sat back and gazed at the wad of cash on his coffee table. There was enough there to pay his share of the rent for two months. 

_ Maybe I can even move the hell out of here and get away from Nappa. _

His evening with Bulma Brief of the illustrious Capsule Corps empire hadn’t been half bad, after all, considering she was his first female client in...well, at least a couple years. The rich women almost exclusively went for the beefcakes, the roided-out bodybuilder types who were chosen for their ability to “throw the clients up against the wall and fuck them silly,” he had been told by Alfredo. Vegeta and a few of the other younger guys certainly didn’t fit that stereotype. Lean, wiry, youthful, he and his ilk were the favorites of the old men. Like it was just the way the world worked. 

Yet there he was, eating out the richest woman in the world and… enjoying it? Something about the fact that she was at least ten years’ his senior actually turned him on a little. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel about their upcoming “date,” though. He’d had sugar daddies aplenty, of course, but a sugar… mommy? The phrase didn’t sit right. He downed his shot of cheap tequila stolen from Nappa’s stash and wadded his cash back into his wallet. 

His phone vibrated on the couch next to him. 

**you still at work?**

His ex’s stupid profile picture popped up next to the notification. He heaved a sigh and swiped it away.  _ Not tonight, asshole.  _ He  _ dumped  _ me _. Me, of all people!  _ The thought still filled Vegeta with rage. And yet here he was, texting at four in the morning on the dot, yet again. 

_ He can’t handle me working at Elations, but he still wants to get his dick wet.  _ Vegeta tossed his phone back onto the couch and scoffed. Raditz’s head would explode if he saw how much money he made tonight, just from dancing on the pole and going down on someone Then the remaining debris of Raditz’s head would also explode when he found out that Vegeta had a female client. Vegeta laughed and lounged back on the couch. 

How many times had he promised the bastard he wouldn’t get emotional with clients? It had never happened before. Not even with all those doting sugar daddies. This was about the money and about being the best, not about some romantic fantasy. That was why he had to move on from Fuzzy Dice in the first place. It had gotten boring there. Not enough of a challenge anymore after two years of dancing to the same music and sleeping with the same old men. 

He smirked. Snagging Bulma Brief as a client was truly the next step up, a whole new challenge to conquer. Maybe this would work out after all. 

 

As soon as he arrived at Capsule Corps that night, he had been swept through a flurry of outfit changes, hair styles, rule overviews and general poking and prodding. None of his sugar daddies had ever micromanaged him so; then again, most of them treated him as a well-kept secret, rather than parading him about at high-class, high-profile charity galas. 

He had been starving since he got there and in an increasingly foul mood.  _ Just think about the money, _ he reminded himself as the hair stylist tried to control his gravity-defying hair. She’d finally given up and tossed a bottle of gel at the wall in frustration. 

Even the clothes irked him. He didn’t mind dressing up but the stylists couldn’t make up their damn minds. Then they complained about his proportions. _Short torso my ass._ _How can the richest woman in the world have such incompetent people on her staff?_

The rule lady, a curvy pink-haired woman with a tablet, hastily listed off her slew of regulations for Vegeta’s behavior for the evening, covering his demeanor, eating habits, drinking ( _ just one cocktail? What the fuck) _ and the manner in which he was supposed to treat the illustrious Ms. Brief.

_ Just think about the goddamn money. Just think about moving out of Nappa’s shitty apartment and rubbing it in Raditz’s stupid face. _

Finally they had planted him in the Capsule Corps lobby, a driver standing outside, to wait for his date. 

When she arrived, he found himself unable to admit that he was unimpressed. 

She wore a floor-length gown in lavender, with graceful grecian straps over her delicate shoulders, beaded across her breasts and curving down past her waist. Her jaw-length cerulean hair had the slightest curl added to it, a delicate wave that played against her face. Simple jewelry and classy make-up completed the elegant, classic look. As she approached, he was instantly reminded of their first meeting: the way she had taken charge, had known just what she wanted. Everything about her screamed  _ power. _

And it was hot as hell.

Throughout the night that realization had become even more clear in his mind. He felt whirled through a flurry of handshakes and catch-up chats with celebrities and businessmen from across the globe. All the while, Bulma was the one turning heads. “We’re already a major benefactor of this charity,” she had informed him in the car, “so it’s just a matter of showing my face.” Her face was, perhaps, the most important one there. 

He found himself smirking as she took to the podium and delivered a completely impromptu speech -- “Oh, I never prepare notes,” she had said, laughing -- that drew laughter, cheers and even tears from the audience. Her presence commanded every single person in that room. No one even noticed him; she introduced him with a fake name, of course, but it was immediately forgotten as each person basked in the aura of Bulma Brief. 

At the end of the night, he finished off his watered-down cocktail and watched as she casually said goodbye to some awestruck businessmen who were clearly trying to get her to party a little bit longer. 

The way she spoke, the way she walked; she was like a princess--no, like a queen, defined by exquisite grace and radiating confidence. 

_ Am I really fawning over a woman? A woman almost twice my age?  _

“Bourbon?” she asked as they got into the limousine. She propped open a compartment to reveal a neat stash of liquor. 

He almost sighed with relief. “Please. Allow me.” He poured two glasses as she sat back and ran her hands through her hair. 

“Thank god that’s over,” she said, taking the glass and downing a sip. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, then gave Vegeta a sideways glance. “Go ahead, get comfortable. You can get out of some of those clothes if you want.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Taking his clothes off was his specialty, after all. With a blend of aloofness and sensuality he began to take out his tie. When it was untied, he left it hanging around his neck, then moved on to the buttons. 

Bulma watched with heavy-lidded eyes, the liquor from throughout the night finally catching up to her. He’d have to be a little more aggressive to catch her attention. With his shirt undone and his tie dangling around his chest, he kneeled down and crawled toward her where she lounged on the seat. 

Without hesitating he ran his hands up under the vast skirts of her gown, enjoying her sharp inhale of breath at his boldness. He hiked the skirt up and up until he found the firm underside of her ass, then gripped the taut flesh in his fingers. 

“No underwear this time?” he growled. 

“Can’t wear any with a dress like this,” she murmured back, setting the empty glass down so that she could nest both of her hands in his thick hair. 

“You want me to eat your pussy?” 

“Ooo, such a dirty mouth.” Her voice was a whisper. She widened her legs in response and scooted further down on the leather seat. 

Before their last date he hadn’t tasted a woman in quite awhile. He had almost forgotten their sweetness, the way they trembled and tensed under just the right touch. He had almost forgotten that he even  _ liked _ them. But now, with his face buried between the thighs of this incredibly powerful woman, he found himself growing hard and eager for her. 

“Oh, fuck,” she blurted as he sucked gently at her clit. 

_ Who has the dirty mouth now. _ He almost smiled as he held back from saying the words aloud. Instead he brought his fingers up in a V and glided them against the sides of her clit as his tongue flicked and licked. His other hand moved up until a gentle finger prodded against her opening, slick with his own dribbling saliva and her own accumulating wetness. 

“Yes,” she hissed, arching her hips toward his face. With that he pushed the finger in and twisted his wrist, letting his fingertip press upwards. 

He realized then how much he enjoyed the sounds of her using him to reach climax. She moved her whole body in rhythm with his tongue and hands, her moans growing louder with each moment. With the folds of the gown in the way he could not look up and see her face, but he relished in the gasps of her unrestrained enjoyment. 

“I’m gonna come,” she called out. He felt his dick straining against the tight tuxedo pants as she spasmed around his fingers with her clit throbbing in his mouth. Her hands pulled at his hair, her thighs trembling around his ears. Finally with a deep breath she collapsed backward again, releasing him. 

He slowly extracted his finger and wiped the slick juice off his chin. He figured that was that; they had to be almost back to Capsule Corps now, and surely--

“Kiss me,” she ordered. Without waiting she grabbed the hanging ends of his tie and pulled him toward her. He had never been big on kissing clients, but this was Bulma Brief, after all, so he eagerly complied. 

And she smelled  _ good _ . And  _ fuck _ was he horny after listening to all that, after tasting her. He let her know it; he uttered a moan as she consumed his mouth and hooked his hands under her ass again. Knowing she would still be sensitive from her orgasm, he deliberately pressed his hardness up against her clit.

She half-chuckled against his ear, biting at the lobe. “You want me, don’t you?” she asked in breathy tones. 

“Yes.” He suckled gently at her neck and collarbone, enjoying the smell of her perfume and the heaving of her breasts as she breathed. 

She reached down and cupped him through the pants, running her hands along the outline of his cock. He moaned softly in appreciation of the touch. “You wanna fuck me?” 

“Yes.” He kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his mouth. “Let me fuck you.” It came out as the softest whisper at her ear; he knew it would earn him what he desired. 

From another compartment she procured a condom. He let her enjoy the show of unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper and slowly slipping his dick out from its confines. The tip glistened and he stroked himself in front of her, collecting the dew and spreading it around the head. Expertly he rolled on the condom. He kept stroking himself as she watched, licking her lips. Her lewd staring only made him harder, and he began to moan in earnest with each stroke. 

She sat forward, pushed off his button-down and yanked off the undershirt. Her manicured fingers raked against his pecs and abs. He grunted and breathed heavily as he worked himself. He almost didn’t want to stop; he was so turned on by the way she watched him, the way she kept moving closer and closer to him with each touch. 

“Fuck me,” she ordered finally, wrapping her long legs around his waist and hiking the dress back up. He ignored the fact that the car had stopped minutes ago and the monolith of Capsule Corps stood outside; the driver would just have to listen to them. He guided himself into her, noticing how delicious her petite and feminine frame felt underneath him. Reveling in it, he lifted her up and pulled her close and fucked her over the edge of the seat. His dick slid in and out of her wetness with ease, his balls slapping against the underside of her ass as the car rocked around them. 

“Yes, yes,” she called out again and again, her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. He leaned back and watched himself pounding in and out of her, the sight and sounds almost too much to handle. He hadn’t properly fucked anyone in weeks, and he found himself unraveling. He gripped her tighter, his eyes clenching shut as uncontrollable groans tumbled from his throat. 

“Yes, I wanna feel you come,” she uttered, feeling how close he was. She pulled at his hair and scratched deeply at his back; the acute pain of it undid him. His whole body tightened as he came, his hands digging so hard into her ass that it was sure to leave bruises. Below him she gasped and squirmed; looking at the flush of her face, he realized that she had come a second time. 

She laid back once again, catching her breath, as he removed himself and pulled off the condom. 

“I’ll have you know,” Bulma said, sitting back up and fixing her now-wrinkled gown, “I don’t usually fuck on the second date.” 

He smirked. “I hope it was worth it then.” She flashed a coy smile in response. 

They cleaned up, rearranging clothing and fixing tousled hair, and finally she gave a light tap on the window. The driver opened the door without hesitation. Vegeta almost laughed as they left the car.  _ Guy got a good show, at least the audio version… hope he’s grateful.  _

Vegeta walked her to the entrance where a doorman waited now. They chastely embraced and he felt her slip something into his pocket. “I’ll have someone come pick up the suit,” she whispered, planting a light kiss on his cheek. With that, she went into the building. 

He walked slowly to his car toward the back of the parking lot, fingering the bills in his pocket. He felt a pang of something strange. Discomfort, awkwardness? He had not had sex with a woman in years. He had begun to doubt that he was even attracted to women anymore. But Bulma was powerful and beautiful and somehow irresistibly sexy to him.

_ It’s just because you haven’t had a good lay in awhile. She’s just another client, nothing more. And a good fuck, I suppose.  _

And of course, there was the money. 

Vegeta got into his shitty car and drove home in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gets another new client: a handsome, ripped stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kakavege has begun! Lots of graphic gay sex.

Tuesday. Vegeta’s least favorite night. 

The club was basically empty. His stage had no audience at all tonight--but that was normal. The beefcake stage had a few middle-aged ladies hanging out, talking shit about their jobs and drinking gin and tonic, while Brutus and a couple of new guys half-assedly danced around in their banana hammocks. 

Vegeta usually used Tuesday nights as practice, working on his flags and hip locks on the pole, experimenting with ways to incorporate challenging new moves into a sexy dance routine. Not that he needed any more practice in the club; he was just bored. He’d spend most days, from eight in the morning until going into work around seven, in the gym, lifting weights and working on his bodyweight moves and showing off for all the casual gym goers who clearly thought he was some kind of freak. He didn’t give a shit. Training was the only way to be the best. 

He inverted on the pole, executing a flawless inside leg hang with a gentle spin back down to a bridged handstand, then paused as he met a pair of striking aqua eyes watching him from the other side of the stage. 

_ Finally. Maybe I’ll actually make some damn money tonight. _ He transitioned cleanly into a new routine, one he had only just perfected within the last week. As he began his first flag, he locked eyes again with the new client. He hadn’t seen this guy before, and, frankly, the guy looked like he didn’t belong here. Rather than a business suit and tie with slicked-back hair (or a receding hairline), this man wore a dirty t-shirt and had a head of tall, thick, golden locks.  

Vegeta moved through his routine, continuing to eye this strange man. He was handsome and young, much younger than the club’s usual clientele. And  _ ripped. _ Vegeta could see bulging pecs threatening to break through that dirty old shirt. 

_ This could be fun. _

The man broke eye contact as he reached into his wallet and placed some crumpled bills onto the stage. Vegeta wrapped up his bird of paradise pose and dropped to his hands and knees to crawl toward the handsome stranger. He gathered the cash into his skin-tight briefs and sat at the edge of the stage, letting the client get a good, close look at him. The two men sized each other up. Vegeta spent most nights being ogled but for the first time in awhile he found himself eyeing his client up and down, admiring those thick muscles rippling under his clothes. 

Finally Vegeta hopped off the stage. “Lap dance. On the house.” 

He broke out his best routine, reserved for his wealthiest patrons, one which had his balls in the client’s face and vice versa. It was raunchy--but they wanted raunchy. They wanted a lap dance that screamed, “We’re gonna go in the back and fuck after this.” 

“You aren’t the usual type of guy who comes in here,” Vegeta remarked as he turned to present his ass. 

He felt warm hands close over his cheeks, and he couldn’t help but purr in appreciation. Those were  _ man _ hands, no doubt about it, rough and strong. 

“I don’t care about that,” said the stranger, squeezing Vegeta’s cheeks hard. 

He twirled away from the powerful grip, planted his hands on the client’s rock-hard thighs and did a handstand on his lap. He did a few pushups, then lowered himself neatly back down. 

“So how does a guy like you end up in a prissy place like this?” As he spoke, Vegeta straddled the man’s lap. He bent backwards and let the man run his fingers over his abs. 

“I’m a martial artist,” said the man, grasping Vegeta’s narrow hips. “And I never lose a fight.” 

“Hmph, that's impressive.” Vegeta rose back up from his inversion and scooted his groin closer to the client’s. He could feel the irresistible heat radiating off the man. He brought his hands up to massage the thick pecs in front of his eyes. “You probably have some interesting moves of your own, then.” 

“Not nearly as interesting as yours.” The stranger adjusted his position and Vegeta felt a hot, hard thickness pressing against his own growing arousal. He looked up with a smirk. The man’s striking blue eyes glimmered. Vegeta almost couldn’t look away. The guy was goddamn gorgeous. 

“You know,” said Vegeta, leaning in to whisper against the man’s ear, “I may have some more moves to show you in private.” With that, he reached down and cupped the client’s cock through his pants, giving a squeeze.

The man sighed in appreciation and nodded. 

Vegeta made eye contact with Alfredo as he moved off the man’s lap and headed towards the back. 

“Put him in the best room,” Vegeta whispered as Alfredo passed. 

“Tsk-tsk, Vegeta. You certainly do have a type. He looks just like your ex.”

Vegeta growled. “Let a guy have some goddamn fun once in awhile.” 

Alfredo winked. Vegeta threw on a robe and tossed back a shot of whiskey from the bar. His heart beat fast as he felt a nervous thrill.  _ There’s something about this guy. _ Alfredo had a point--the client reminded him of Raditz a little.  _ But so what if I want to get fucked by a decent man once in awhile? At least I’m not running back to that asshole for it. _

He made his way toward the room, feeling excited at the prospect of getting to know this man much more intimately. He gave a gentle knock at the door.

“Uhh, come in.” 

His newest client stood in the middle of the room, standing at least a head taller than Vegeta. Now he could get a much better look at him: the look of spiky blond hair and dirty shirt was complemented by cement-stained jeans, frayed brown belt and massive steel-toe boots. The man rippled with muscle from head to toe, with broad shoulders, that ever-so-touchable chest and defined abs that his shirt could not hide. 

“So, what do they call you?” asked Vegeta, finally breaking the silence. He took the man’s hand and pushed him onto the bed. 

“My friends call me Goku.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “So that’s not your real name?” 

“My birth name is Kakarot.” 

“I like that better.” Vegeta placed his foot onto the man named Kakarot’s chest and shoved him onto his back. Kakarot made himself comfortable, propping his head up on muscular arms folded under his head. 

Vegeta crawled up and once again straddled Kakarot’s lap.

“Take that robe off,” Kakarot commanded, his voice low. 

Happy to oblige, Vegeta slid the robe off and dumped it on the floor. “Better?”

Kakarot gazed up and down across Vegeta’s leaner form. “Mhmm.”

Vegeta made quick work of Kakarot’s belt, buttons and zipper, yanking the pants down and revealing his prize. “I hope you don’t mind if I get right to it.” Vegeta licked his lips as he grasped Kakarot’s cock in his hands. It was long and thick, lined with veins and bulging.

“You sure you don’t want to keep going with that lap dance?” Kakarot looked down at Vegeta with a playful smile. 

Vegeta gave him a look, then caught on to his meaning. Without a word, he rose into a flawless handstand, his face directly above Kakarot’s crotch. 

Kakarot took his cock by its base and angled it up toward Vegeta’s waiting mouth. Effortlessly, Vegeta lowered himself down and wrapped his lips around the tantalizing heat. With each pushup he took Kakarot a little deeper, spurred on by the man’s lusty groans. Deep throating a man in a handstand pushup was not something Vegeta had ever tried before, and he felt more than a little proud at the way Kakarot seemed to appreciate it. 

“I’m not letting you get away with just that,” Kakarot said, and he grasped Vegeta by his legs and pulled them down to the side of his head. “Mmm, this is a nice view.” Before Vegeta could respond, Kakarot had yanked down Vegeta’s briefs, spread apart his cheeks and buried his face in his ass. 

Speechless, Vegeta let out a breathy gasp. He clenched his fists in the blankets of the bed and moaned as Kakarot’s tongue worked him. Not wanting to forget his main task, he took Kakarot’s cock back into his mouth, swirling his own tongue around the head until he tasted salt.

“I hope you don’t mind this,” Kakarot said, taking his luxurious mouth away and replacing it with a prying finger. “I’m just gonna get you ready for me.” 

Vegeta prided himself on being a stoic lover--he was, after all, paid to fuck people. But he couldn’t suppress the pathetic whimper that poured from his mouth. For being such a huge, dirty hulk of a man, Kakarot possessed a surprising gentleness and dexterity as he pressed his finger into Vegeta’s opening. Within moments he inserted a second, and Vegeta had to catch his breath. Between his legs his cock ached, and he felt himself rutting against Kakarot’s broad chest. 

“Mmm, you like this, don’t you?” Kakarot had begun plunging his fingers deep into Vegeta’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Vegeta grunted. Kakarot had found his prostate and was not shy about taking advantage of it. 

“That’s not a good answer.” 

“Yes. Fuck! Yes, I like it.”

“Good.” Kakarot pulled his fingers away and moved Vegeta off his chest. He stood up from the bed, and Vegeta watched in awe as he revealed his godlike form, peeling off the sweat-stained shirt and tossing it to the ground. He kicked his pants away and stood nude. Vegeta admired the tanlines and scars and innumerable bruises marking the man’s skin, the veins and striations throughout his muscles--and the huge cock standing tall between his legs.  

Kakarot kneeled down and pulled Vegeta to the edge of the bed. He felt like a doll being tossed every which way--yet that only turned him on more. He couldn’t believe how hard he was, and suddenly he felt exposed as Kakarot sized him up. 

“Look at that,” said Kakarot, reaching out his finger and rubbing Vegeta’s precum around. Vegeta squirmed. “I’m gonna taste some of that too.” Kakarot bent forward and swirled his tongue along Vegeta’s tip, then embraced the whole head with a suction grip of his lips. 

Vegeta braced himself against the shuddering moan that took over his body. He had lost all sense of control. This handsome stranger and his expert ass-eating had undone him early on, and now he was reduced to a squirming, whimpering pile of need. He didn’t even care; this man Kakarot, client or not, knew what he was doing and what he wanted. Hot, ripped and handsome, just Vegeta’s type.  _ I want him. Bad. _

Kakarot took his mouth away and wiped the extra saliva from his lips. “You taste good.” He spread Vegeta’s legs, pushed them back so his thighs were against his chest and again buried his fingers deep. 

“You’re going to make me come if you keep that up,” Vegeta muttered, tossing his head back and panting. 

“You just look so nice being finger-fucked.” The bastard smiled. “But I do wanna fuck you for real.” 

“Yes.” Vegeta closed his eyes as Kakarot’s fingers slammed into his prostate again and again.  

“Yes what?” Kakarot quickened his pace. 

The fact that this asshole was trying to make him beg, was toying with him, turned him on more than he would ever admit to anyone. “Yes, please!” he finally groaned. 

Kakarot leaned in close to Vegeta’s ear, giving his neck the smallest nip. “That’s better,” he murmured, his voice husky.

Vegeta reached toward the table next to the bed and grabbed the stash of condoms and lube. He rolled the condom on for his client, enjoying the pure heat radiating from the man’s cock. 

As soon as it was on, Kakarot took over, a sideways smile on his handsome face. Vegeta closed his eyes, his body quivering. With a single strong push Kakarot was balls-deep in Vegeta’s ass. 

“Mmm, how’s that?” Kakarot gave Vegeta’s cock an appreciative stroke. 

“Not bad,” Vegeta panted. “I think you can do better.” 

Kakarot laughed, a cocky sound that made Vegeta want to kiss him. Without another word he lifted Vegeta into the air, arms hooked up under his knees, and slammed his back against the wall. 

The fantasy Vegeta had so long derided was now suddenly a reality, and he held onto Kakarot’s muscular shoulders for dear life as the huge man pounded him into oblivion. He didn’t recognize the gasping sounds coming from his mouth as his own until Kakarot interrupted them by shoving his fingers between Vegeta’s half-open lips. Eagerly Vegeta sucked Kakarot’s fingers like they were his dick, moaning more loudly with each thrust. 

“You take my cock like a pro, don’t you?” Kakarot shoved another finger into Vegeta’s mouth. 

_ I am a goddamn pro, _ he wanted to say, but he was too busy sucking the man’s filthy fingers to try to speak. 

“Let’s try out something else,” Kakarot announced, slowing his pace. “I wanna see some more of your moves.” 

Vegeta smirked. “I have just the right thing in mind.” Kakarot put him down, and Vegeta kneeled on the edge of the bed. With a coy look over his shoulder and his ass wagging in the air, he slowly spread his legs into a smooth side split. He leaned forward to give Kakarot an even better view. 

“That looks pretty good,” said Kakarot, a renewed hunger in his voice. 

“I know.” Vegeta smirked even as the bigger man grasped his hips and again sunk himself deep. He gasped out loud at the new angle as Kakarot established a steady rhythm. He always loved being fucked from behind the most. He luxuriated in the feeling--and in Kakarot’s increasingly loud moaning and the tight grip of his hands on Vegeta’s ass. 

Suddenly he felt Kakarot grasp his cock with a firm grip that immediately made Vegeta’s toes curl. 

“I wanna make you come,” Kakarot whispered in his ear. 

“Ah, fuck!” Vegeta’s hands fisted in the sheets with a death-grip. “You don’t have much longer to wait.” 

“Let me hear you come.” 

Vegeta had long stopped caring about how he sounded or about remaining a detached professional. This man had unraveled him over the span of thirty minutes, and he didn’t give a fuck. “Ah, Kakarot!” He came, helpless to Kakarot’s stroking and delicious, hungry fucking. He had never cried out a client’s name before, but it didn’t matter. His world swam as he panted, his cock twitching against Kakarot’s hand. He looked down to see his cum all over Kakarot’s fingers and on the bed, and immediately he wanted more. 

“Lemme try another position.” Kakarot pulled out and turned Vegeta over roughly. “I want you to see me come.” 

_ I’ll let you do whatever the fuck you want to me at this point. _ Kakarot stood over the bed and hoisted Vegeta’s hips and legs up, again hooking Vegeta’s knees over his thick, muscular arms. He angled himself down and into Vegeta’s ass. 

The man fucked with a ferocity that Vegeta hadn’t experienced in too long. Kakarot’s brows furrowed and his mouth hung slack as he pounded Vegeta with abandon. Lusty moans, rising in their pitch and tempo, erupted from his mouth with every thrust. Vegeta couldn’t look away.

“I’m gonna come soon,” Kakarot whispered. He glanced up and their eyes met. Vegeta licked his lips and began tugging on his own renewed hardness, spurred on by Kakarot’s gaze. The bigger man looked lost in pleasure, eyes glazing over as he reached his peak. His pace slowed, and with a shout he came. Vegeta cried out in unison, enjoying the feeling of Kakarot’s cock pulsating deep inside him, his huge hands grasping Vegeta’s legs so hard that they were bound to bruise. 

Time stood still, and then Kakarot slipped out and collapsed onto his side on the bed. Vegeta stood and reached for one of the towels on the shelf, tossing one to his client. He surveyed the damage: it would take him awhile to clean up the mess, and he felt strangely smug realizing that it was  _ his _ mess. 

“Umm,” Kakarot began. Vegeta looked up. The larger man was removing the condom with an adorably shy look on his face. “Are you… hungry?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta continue their date, and things get awkward.

Goku had never imagined himself fucking a stripper up against the side of his truck in the middle of a parking lot. 

Then again, it had been a weird week. 

It all started on Friday night when he had finally broken up with Chi Chi. 

“To be honest, I kind of knew this was coming,” she had said as they sat outside on the porch of her father’s house. 

“You did?” 

She nodded tearfully. “I had a feeling you haven’t been faithful to me, Goku.” 

He frowned and stared down at his hands. 

“I’m not totally oblivious, you know.” She smiled despite the sharp pitch to her voice. “I’ve seen the way you look at Yamcha… It’s not at all like how you look at me anymore. And I’ve seen stuff on your phone…” 

Goku rubbed his face in his hands and groaned. “I’m so embarrassed.” 

“Don’t be. You can’t change who you are, you know? I’ve thought about it a lot, and I’ve talked to Lunch about it. I just wish… I wish you had told me. And I wish you hadn’t cheated on me…” 

She broke down at that point, and Goku could do nothing but take her small body into his arms and cradle her against his chest as she sobbed. 

The next day he told Yamcha his news. All shy, Goku had asked him out to dinner. They had hooked up a handful of times before then, each time hotter than the last, and besides that, they had always been such close friends. Goku’s heart did flips in his chest as he sat across the table from the man he adored. 

“So now we can make it official, you know?” Goku had said, eager and bashful, as he wrapped up his story about finally coming clean with Chi Chi. 

Yamcha looked dumbstruck. “Goku, I…” 

Goku reached out his hand and took Yamcha’s in his own, savoring its warmth.  _ It’ll be so great to finally not have to hide anymore…  _

“Goku, I’m not really looking to make things… official. I thought… I thought we were just having fun as friends, ya know?” Yamcha had laughed nervously, and the joy that had been bubbling in Goku’s stomach abruptly faded to panic. 

Goku had a big fight later that night. His heart hadn’t been in it, but he won anyway, putting on a show for the crowd anyway and taking home a nice chunk of cash, perhaps bigger than any winnings he’d made before. On Sunday he sat alone at home, flicking through the bills and wondering what the hell to do now. Exhausted, bruised and horny, he’d gone to bed alone. 

On Monday he went to work. He took a different route so he wouldn’t have to drive by Yamcha’s place. Along the way, he saw it: Elations Extreme. He knew it had to be a strip club, but he hadn’t seen it before. Intrigued, he looked it up on his phone later that morning. He learned that the strippers were men. He figured it might get his mind off of Yamcha if he went, even just to have a drink. 

He chickened out of going that night. When he drove by again to scope it out, the place had been packed. He saw a ton of women lingering in the parking lot and sped away like they were predators. 

But tonight, Tuesday, he had pulled in and the place had been empty. The man at the door had brought him to a stage near the bar where an incredibly gorgeous stripper danced at the pole. Goku couldn’t take his eyes off the guy. He moved with a tantalizing grace, yet possessed a powerful masculinity that Goku had never sensed in another man before. He had to have him. 

Fortunately, it didn’t take that long to get them in a back room together. 

_ What’s the right thing to say after having some of the best sex of your life with a hot stripper? _

“Umm.” His stomach rumbled. “Are you… hungry?” 

Vegeta had looked up from clearing some of the cum-stained sheets off the bed with a look of surprise. He hesitated. Then: “Yeah. But I’m not off work til later. Unless you want to make this an extended date.” 

“Sure! Let’s get pizza!” 

“Pizza is your idea of a date?” Vegeta smirked. 

He had a lovely, infectious smile, snarky as it was. Goku grinned despite himself. “Well, I’m starving. And I have a fight tonight. It’d be fun if you came along.” 

Vegeta was pulling on the robe that had crumpled to the floor with a look of consideration on his face. “Fine. It’s dead tonight anyway.” 

Goku hadn’t actually been on a date with a man before… not counting the disaster with Yamcha from the other night. He threw down a stack of cash in payment for the sex and leapt to his feet. “I’ll drive!” 

“I’ll follow you. Give me fifteen minutes to change. Go get a drink or something.” With that, Vegeta left the room. 

They had met outside and then taken separate cars to the pizza place, where Goku had ordered five large pizzas for them to share. He had sort of expected that Vegeta--with his slight stature and incredibly lean muscles--wouldn’t be down for binge eating all the carbs and cheese, but Goku was impressed to find the smaller man holding his own. 

They didn't say much all through dinner, though Goku occasionally found himself shifting around in his chair as his boner began to return. He couldn't keep his eyes off Vegeta, and his mind kept turning to the filthy things he wanted to do to him. It felt good to have been able to fuck another man. And he wanted more of it.

The fight had gone well too. But of course it did. Goku hadn’t lost a fight in many, many years. The audience went wild for him. He was up against an old rival, a jacked bald dude who went by the stage name of Third Eye. Knowing that Vegeta was watching, Goku pulled out all the stops, even breaking open a few new moves. The more he fought the more exhilarated he felt. Every punch seemed to land with perfect timing and precision. The power of his blood and adrenaline and joy pumping through his veins spurred him to a flawless victory.

He caught Vegeta’s eye at the end of the fight, as the bloodied, barely conscious body of Third Eye was dragged off the stage. The smaller man gazed up with a smirk, his arms folded over his chest in faux aloofness. Goku just winked and turned back to his audience, fists in the air as he absorbed their applause. In the back he downed a quick shot, cleaned up his bloody knuckles and all but ran out to find his date. 

“What now?” Vegeta asked, a playful tone in his voice. Around them the crowd dispersed, people going to collect their winnings, hand over their losings or get a drink. 

“We’re going outside.” Goku grabbed the smaller man by the arm and led him into the cool night. The late summer air felt amazing. So did Vegeta’s warm body next to him, Vegeta’s skin against his palm, Vegeta's smell on his body.

They reached his truck. Without taking a breath, Goku grasped Vegeta’s shoulders and slammed him up against the side of his truck, then with a groan leaned down and smashed their mouths together. 

He noticed Vegeta tense and heard him gasp--but then his cool hands had wandered up under Goku’s shirt to feel his abs and twist his nipples. Goku didn’t care that he was groaning like an animal already. He clutched Vegeta’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. 

“So fighting gets you hard, huh?” Vegeta asked in a whisper as Goku pulled away to catch his breath.

Goku laughed out loud. “Yeah, but it got you hard a little too, didn’t it?” He reached down and easily found the hot, thick bulge in Vegeta’s jeans. 

Vegeta tossed his head back and sighed. “I’ll admit it was an impressive fight.”

Kneeling down, Goku made quick work of Vegeta’s jeans, yanked away his underwear and dragged his tongue in one warm sweep over the underside of Vegeta’s cock. Goku felt Vegeta’s fingernails digging into his shoulders. 

Vegeta tasted amazing. He hadn’t been sure what to expect earlier--fucking a stripper and all--but everything about the smaller man turned him on: the way he tried in vain to stifle his groans, his constant smirking expression, his uniquely sexy flexibility… In appreciation of the latter, Goku lifted Vegeta’s legs, hooked them up over his shoulders and held his ass in the air, giving himself perfect access to Vegeta’s hole. Goku heard a thump as Vegeta’s hands slammed against the side of the truck to hold himself steady. Without hesitating Goku buried his tongue inside Vegeta’s crack and pressed it into his opening.

“Ohhhh fuck…” Vegeta rotated his hips against Goku’s hungry mouth and dug his hands into the taller man’s golden locks. Goku moaned in pleasure as he ate Vegeta’s ass fervently, suckling and licking and nipping at the sensitive skin like he couldn’t get enough. 

Finally Goku didn’t want to wait anymore. “I hope you’re ready for me,” he whispered, pressing Vegeta up against the truck again, letting the smaller man feel his strength and the heat of his cock in his jeans. “I’m gonna fuck you right here, right now, and you better be loud so all those people over there can hear you.” Goku tilted his head toward the building where a crowd had gathered outside, smoking and drinking.

Without waiting for Vegeta’s response, Goku undid his own pants and yanked them down. He maneuvered his cock against Vegeta’s moistened hole, then began to edge himself in. Vegeta grunted, hands digging into Goku's upper back.

“I wanna know how good my cock feels,” Goku muttered against Vegeta’s ear as he continued to work his way in. Vegeta only whimpered, and Goku could feel him making an effort to relax to allow the huge cock to enter. 

Goku let out a sigh as he felt Vegeta's muscles finally give way enough so that he could bury himself to the hilt. “There you go.” He leaned forward and kissed Vegeta with soft moans.

Vegeta groaned incomprehensible words as Goku began to pound him without mercy. The sounds coming from Vegeta's mouth made Goku squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. He almost didn't care how close he was. His whole body radiated with heat as he fucked the smaller man with abandon.

“What did I tell you?” he finally asked, slowing his rhythm and reaching down to grasp Vegeta's neglected cock. He found it dripping, swollen and vascular. “You're being a little quiet. I don't think those people over there can hear what I'm doing to you.” 

“You're fucking filthy,” Vegeta muttered. 

“You know what would be filthy,” Goku began, emphasizing his words with a few deep thrusts that sent Vegeta's head rolling backwards, “is if I came in your ass then ate my cum out of it. What do you think of that?” 

“Goddamnit!” Vegeta cried out. Goku kept working his cock, sliding the slick wetness over the head with a tight grip.

“Yeah, you'd like that? You want me to eat my cum out of that sweet, tight ass, don't you?” 

“Fuck, yes!” 

“Good. Get ready.” Goku adjusted their positions, grasping his hands under Vegeta's firm ass, and began to fuck him in earnest again. He panted and his toes curled as Vegeta's cries grew louder, as did the sound of his back slamming against the side of the truck. 

“Don't come yet,” Goku warned. “It's my turn first.” The mental image of his soon-to-be-realized fantasy drove him to the edge and he growled as his climax hit him. He buried himself deep, the tight clenching of Vegeta's ass milking him to the last drop. 

“Hold that in,” Goku finally panted as he pulled away. He put Vegeta down and roughly turned him to face him toward the truck. He kneeled and took a moment to enjoy the view of Vegeta’s lovely ass, round and plump and his for the taking. With needy fingers he spread apart Vegeta's cheeks and teased his tongue along the sensitive hole. 

“Mmm,” Vegeta hummed. 

“Oh, you can do better than that.” Goku reached up and began stroking Vegeta's thick cock, eliciting a deeper moan. Satisfied with where this was going, Goku again buried his face in Vegeta's backside. He felt the smaller man relaxing and soon he tasted his own hot, salty cum dribbling out onto his tongue. “Mmmph,” Goku moaned appreciatively. 

Above, Vegeta had begun thrusting against his hand, his cries growing louder each time. 

“Ah… I’m gonna come… fuck!” His legs quivered as his cum shot against the side of the truck and dripped down to the ground. Goku gave a few final swirls of his tongue, enjoying the way Vegeta twitched in response, then pulled away. 

“Happy now? I’m sure that crowd over there got quite a show,” Vegeta said dryly as he pulled his pants back up. It was dark in the parking lot, but a few drunken cheers came from the crowd still gathered outside the door. 

Goku grinned and adjusted his own clothes. “Sorry. I’ve just always wanted to do that.” 

“Hmph.” 

“Anyway, now what--”

“Wow, what a show,” a voice called out of the darkness. Goku squinted and looked around. 

“You’ve got to be  _ fucking _ kidding me,” Vegeta hissed.

“Hey, Kakarot!” A tall man with a mane of wild, spiky hair walked around the side of a nearby truck. 

Goku’s eyes widened. “Raditz?” The absolute last person he would have expected to see tonight stood before him. While Raditz was his big brother, they had never really gotten along, and it had been at least two years since they last spoke. 

“I saw your fight in there and wanted to come say hello but it seems like you were… preoccupied.” Raditz had his hands in his jeans pockets with a shit-eating grin on his face. Casually he glanced over at Vegeta, and Goku watched in confusion as Raditz’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He burst out laughing. 

“What is going on?” Goku asked, feeling stupid now. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked over to the side. “Raditz is my ex,” he muttered, spitting out the words with disgust. 

“Holy shit, Vegeta! Guys like Kakarot aren’t your usual clientele. Lowering your standards a lot, huh?” 

“Hey!” Goku cried indignantly. “We’re just having a fun night out.” 

“Yeah, we all heard.” Raditz leaned in to Goku’s ear, but said loud enough for Vegeta to hear: “So what’d you think of that tight ass? Nice, right?” 

“Ugh!” Goku pushed his brother away, then turned to apologize to Vegeta. The smaller man was walking away. 

“Aww. He’s still bitter because I dumped him.” Raditz crossed his arms and leaned up against Goku’s truck. 

“Vegeta!” Goku called. “Hold on a sec!” 

“Hey Vegeta! Whose cock is better, mine or my brother’s?” Raditz bellowed the question loud enough for the whole town to hear. Despite his and Vegeta’s loud public sex only moments ago, he felt intensely embarrassed by Raditz’s lewd words. 

Vegeta got into his car and slammed the door. 

“Raditz, what the hell?” Goku ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. 

“Come on, little brother. Let’s go get wasted! I owe you a couple of drinks.” 

Goku watched as Vegeta drove away, his car kicking up dust in the parking lot. He felt his heart drop. He couldn’t pinpoint why he felt so bad. It had just been a random fling with a stripper, right? And how was he supposed to know that Vegeta and Raditz had been together? Still, he found himself quickly coming down from his high from the thrill of the fight and the amazing sex. With a sigh he turned back to his brother. 

“Fine. A couple drinks. And stop calling me Kakarot, would you?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has ALL the orgasms, then meets one of Vegeta's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 99.9% Vegebul smut.

Bulma scooped a mountain of bubbles up over her shoulders and arms, enjoying the silky heat on her skin. She sighed and tossed her head back as a wave of pleasure rolled over her. A warm pressure lapped and swirled between her legs. She spread her knees wider, letting herself utter a deep moan that only drove her closer to her peak. 

Suddenly the movements below the water stopped. With a splash and a slight gasp, Vegeta’s head rose back up into the air. 

She smiled; he looked a little silly with his hair sopping wet.

“What, can't handle being under there so long?”

He shook his head, spraying droplets of water everywhere until she squealed.

It had been a quiet Friday night at Capsule Corps, and much needed after a chaotic week. Dealing with a major acquisition of a competitor had dominated Bulma's life for the past seven days. Of course, she had still found the time to have her assistant send Vegeta a new watch early in the week; not a creative gift, but she figured it would be enough to entice him to continue their “relationship.” It had worked--she had called him a couple of hours ago and now here he was, more than a little bit thirsty for her. 

Vegeta leaned over her now, leaving wet kisses and sharp bites along the dip of her collarbone as his hand reached underwater to stroke her slit gently. She moaned and arched her hips to meet him. 

He had been quiet so far tonight, yet intensely focused. Whatever else he was, he was good at his job, and some lovely eye candy to boot. She found herself fighting against the urge to roll her eyes back into her head so that she could instead watch the muscles of his shoulder twitch and glisten as he worked his fingers inside her. 

He took a deep breath and again broke below the surface of the water. In a moment she felt the sweeping of his tongue and she shuddered. His pace quickened, even as his fingers continued to stroke her insides. Her hands dug into the side of the marble tub as she tensed, now helpless to stop the orgasm overtaking her. She let out a choked cry, thighs trembling as she came. 

Breathless, she closed her eyes, resting her head back against the edge of the tub. Vegeta came back up and wiped the water from his face.

“That was too quick,” he teased, sitting back. 

“I had a lot of stress to relieve.” She dabbed at the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. The heat of the tub had made it steamy in the bathroom, but it felt amazing. Her muscles were loose and her heartbeat had finally slowed to normal. She reached for her glass of wine and took a sip. 

“Is it all gone or do you want a massage as well?” 

“Hmm.” Bulma smiled. “Perhaps once we get out and move to the bed. I don’t think you’re done with me yet, after all.” With that she reached her foot under the water and found Vegeta’s rock-hard cock between his legs. She stroked the tip gently with her big toe and winked. “See?” 

“Hmm. We’ll see. I seem to recall a special request about making you come a record number of times in one night.” Vegeta sipped from his own glass of wine. She watched his dark eyes peering at her from over the top of the glass. “So tell me,” he went on, “what exactly is your record?” 

She peered up at the ceiling, feigning counting on her fingers. “I’d say nine. Think you can beat that?” 

A cocky smirk spread over his face. “That would almost be too easy.” With that he moved toward her once again, hands grasping at her ass and squeezing so hard she cried out. “I think we’ll start with a bang,” he remarked, biting at her lip. His aggression sparked an adrenaline rush and a surge of renewed arousal, and she uttered a gasp.

He let go of her and stood, water cascading off of his muscles as he reached toward his discarded jeans and took a condom from the pocket. She stared up at the tight muscle jutting out from between his legs, the taut skin of his balls, the sharp ridges of his Adonis belt,  and she licked her lips. 

“Hurry up, will you?” she egged him on.

With a growl he kneeled and lifted her up onto the side of the tub. Hands again digging hard into the firm flesh of her ass, he slid inside her with one thrust. He leaned his head down and sucked at a nipple. The roughness and sharp pain of his movements thrilled her.

He began pounding into her--hard, until she felt her breasts jiggling and his balls slapping against the underside of her ass. She grasped onto his shoulders helplessly, crying out with the rhythm of every thrust. Even so soon after her last orgasm, she felt herself getting close already, the ferocity of his fucking sending her into a frenzy. Desperate grunts sounded in her ear, and knowing that he was about to come sent her over the edge.

“Yes, Vegeta!” she called out, as deep inside her the tension became unwound once again, ripples spreading and shaking her to her core. 

Without warning Vegeta pulled out and buried his head between her thighs. Sucking hard on her still-pounding clit, she gasped and shook at the almost-too-intense sensation. “Ahh! Vegeta, what are you doing?!” She trembled helplessly as the end of one orgasm blended into the start of another. She saw stars and let out a wild sound as this new peak rolled over her. 

With that, Vegeta thrust himself into her once again. She felt all the more sensitive now to the thick heat of his cock, and she rode out the rest of her powerful orgasm as he came just as hard, eyes shut tight and a deep moan erupting from his chest. 

They panted together for a moment, Vegeta’s head dipped onto her shoulder, until finally he pulled out and stood up. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before that you had those kinds of tricks up your sleeve?” she asked, sliding back down into the water. 

“I can’t give away all my secrets.” He discarded the condom and reached for a towel.

“You think you can do that again?” 

Once more he smirked and rose his eyebrows. “I’m not sure if you can fully handle it.” 

She watched as he toweled himself off, the scrubbing of the towel’s fibers leaving his pale skin glowing. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she had to ask. 

“To your bed. You can rest here for awhile, if you think you need a break.” With that he left the bathroom, and she heard him collapse onto her bed.

_ That little shit. _ With a splash Bulma rose from the bath. She wasn’t about to let him one-up her. She dried off quickly, peering in the mirror as she dabbed water from her face. She had been so tired before he had arrived tonight, but now a youthful glow played across her cheeks. As much as she wanted to be fucked into oblivion, she had a suspicion that her stamina would outlast his, and she looked forward to proving herself right. 

Vegeta lounged on her bed like it was his house, his legs spread with his cock in his hand. Watching him touching himself in her bed both irked and thrilled her. 

“Come join me,” he said. 

She smiled as she crawled up onto the bed. She straddled his legs and watched for a moment as he tugged himself. It felt nice to be on top of him, able to observe all of the dips of his muscles and discolorations from his various scars. She dragged a finger along the cleft in his abs, up over his pecs and against the soft skin of his neck. He uttered a sigh, barely audible. She pressed a finger against his mouth and dipped it inside, letting his tongue wet her up to the knuckle. 

With a sly look she pulled the finger away and reached between her legs, parting her opening and pressing the finger inside. With her other hand she stroked her clit, moving her fingers in a slow, circular rhythm that was so wonderfully familiar. “How’s this?” she whispered. 

He watched intently, his lips parted now. “Looks nice. How does it feel?” 

She pushed another finger into herself, feeling her own wetness starting to drip onto her palm. “Mmm, it feels so good.” She took a hand away for a moment to clutch at her own breast, tweaking a pink nipple as his eyes lingered over her every action. 

“Hmm. How about you come up here.” He let go of his cock as she saw a drop of precum glistening on his fingers. He pointed up to his face, and she couldn’t help but grin. 

Quickly they adjusted themselves, his head nestled in her pillows with her knees on either side of his head. She lowered herself down and shuddered as his hot lips met her clit. 

She rode his face for what seemed like forever, her hands gripping at the headboard as she bucked against him. His hands held onto her thighs, then moved to her ass, then…

She cried out as she felt a warm pressure lazily circling between her cheeks. He murmured below her and she laughed, then moaned as he applied the pressure more deeply, his finger sneaking its way into the tight hole. She was no stranger to some ass play here and there, but usually the boys at least  _ asked _ . 

_ Not shocking that Vegeta would get right to it, _ she thought.

As his finger sought its way deeper into her, with his mouth still working its magic against her clit, she was sure she would come within moments. But suddenly he hoisted her further forward and tilted her hips. She nearly lost her balance, but his strong grip steadied her as she felt the heat of his tongue and lips melting between her crack. 

“Vegeta!” she gasped. The feeling was so unexpected, so foreign, and yet it sent her head spinning. 

“Mmmph,” he muttered, muffled by the plump curves of her ass cheeks. He maneuvered his hand deftly and pressed his thumb up against her clit, stroking in rhythm with the flicking of his tongue.

She lost all control of whatever sounds were coming from her mouth. The combination of sensations made her dizzy, and she thrust herself wildly against him, rutting on the edge of desperation. 

“Fuck! Don’t stop, don’t stop, make me come, Vegeta!” Her final words trailed off into a keening wail as she came from a space deep inside her, every muscle in her stomach clenching desperately. The orgasm seemed to last forever, sending her thighs shaking as her mouth hung wide open, beads of sweat dripping down the small of her back. 

She barely noticed as Vegeta lifted her off his face and laid her down on her back. 

“That’s only four,” he reminded her. She opened her eyes, surprised that her eyelids felt as though they weighed a ton each. She peered over at his obnoxious smirk and almost frowned.  _ No way am I going to let him win this one!  _ She looked down and saw how hard he still was, and with something like a growl she leapt up and pushed him onto his back. 

Once again she straddled him and plucked a new condom from the bedside table nearby. With tantalizing slowness she lowered herself down onto his cock. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then let his hands grip onto her thighs as she buried him to the hilt.

“Stay still,” she ordered. She began to ride him with a slow rhythm, one that was enough to bring back her own intense arousal within moments. She could feel the twitching in his hips as he fought the urge to buck up against her, and she looked into his face as he bit his lip and watched himself buried again and again inside her. 

She reached down to her swollen clit and began to stroke, letting herself moan at her own self-induced pleasure. He stared slack-jawed with half-open eyes and she forced herself to watch him back, wanting to see every moment as she slowly drew him to climax. Her own skilled and familiar fingers, combined with Vegeta stroking her insides, brought her close, and their eyes met as she came hard on his cock. She couldn’t stop herself; muscles clenching, her voice erupted in a cry and she closed her eyes tight, missing a split second of his pleasure as he watched her. 

Desperately she forced her eyes open to see him again gazing at his own length being swallowed by her pussy with her every thrust. She continued her pace, knowing that she could force him to teeter helplessly on the edge of his own orgasm if she so desired. Low, needful moans sounded from the man below her, and she could feel his cock growing almost unbearably hard inside her. 

“Ahh… Bulma,” he murmured. The sound of her name from his lips was enough to make her cry out. The sound seemed to draw him closer. “Ah… I’m getting close…” 

With a clenched jaw he stiffened and moaned. She felt his cock pulsating inside her even as she kept going with the same steady rhythm, milking him with each slow thrust. She loved the feeling of his fingers digging hard into her thighs. Last time the bruises had lasted until Wednesday. 

He panted quietly with eyes closed. She watched him and again traced her manicured nails along his abs, watching them twitch from the flirtacious touch. 

Finally he looked up at her. “So, is that five?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Sure, I’ll let you count that one.” 

 

_ Thirteen times. Not too bad for a whole new record. _

Bulma almost smiled as she watched Vegeta shoveling eggs into his mouth. She had insisted they go to her favorite all-night diner, a dumpy place where the wait staff found her notorious for bringing in her “dates” at all hours of the pre-dawn morning. They had the best strawberry pancakes in town. And something about having her brains fucked out always made her crave strawberry pancakes.

Vegeta glanced up and Bulma watched as a surprised look flashed over his face. It only lasted for half a second, but it was enough for her to turn and see what had shocked him so.

Behind her she spotted a hulk of a man sporting a bloodied T-shirt and a nasty bruise on his face. The bruise only made him more handsome, she thought, with his stack of blonde hair and bright aqua eyes. The man approached with a bashful smile, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's face.

“What, did you lose one of your fights?” Vegeta asked in a snide voice, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair.

The man laughed shyly and scratched the back of his head. “Nah. They just got lucky with a punch, but I took 'em out.”

“Hm.” Vegeta looked away, apparently disinterested.

Bulma, however, leaned forward and batted her eyelashes. “Who's your friend, Vegeta?” she asked, letting her eyes roam up and down the large man's muscular form. He was built like a truck. Daintily she held out her hand. “I'm Bulma,” she said with her sweetest smile.

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Goku.” The man buried her hand with his. “Are you, uh, Vegeta's girlfriend?”

She couldn't stop the laugh coming from her mouth. “No, no. Just a friend.”

Goku looked relieved, but when she looked back at Vegeta he seemed annoyed. 

“Look, I'll leave you to your food, but I saw you and just wanted to give you this.” He placed a torn piece of napkin on the table and slid it toward Vegeta. 

“Thanks.” Vegeta didn't look at it. 

“Anyway. Uh. Have a good night. Nice to meet you, Bulma.” Awkwardly Goku shoved his hands into his pockets and left.

Without hesitating Bulma’s hand flew for the napkin. 

“Hey!” Vegeta went to take it back but she already had grabbed it and started peering at it.

“Ooo, it's his number. You don't mind if I take it for myself, do you?” She winked. “It also says 'sorry for Tuesday’ with a frownie face. What happened on Tuesday?”

“Nothing important. Can I have that?”

Bulma waved the napkin around. “Seriously, though, can I have it too? I wouldn't mind a nice ride with that beefcake.”

“Are you completely insatiable all the time, or is it just tonight?” 

“Oh, definitely all the time. What, don't tell me you're done for the night now.”

Vegeta groaned. He had opened his mouth to speak again when his phone, facedown on the table, began to vibrate. “Mind if I take this?”

Bulma gestured in acquiescence and continued devouring her pancakes.

“What is it?” His voice had taken on a gruff tone as he answered the call. “I'm with a client.” Pause. “Yes, Frieza.” He sighed. “ _ Yes _ .” Bulma glanced up; Vegeta sounded pissed. “Fine. I'm on my way.”

He shoved the phone into his pocket and rose from the table. “I have to go.”

“Is everything okay?” Bulma looked up to see Vegeta's eyebrows even more furrowed than usual. A palpable change had come over him in just a few moments; she could sense his anger, like he was on the verge of becoming unhinged. She suddenly felt intimidated by his presence.

“Yes. Thank you for the food. Goodnight.”

Bulma watched as he left. Her heart beat quick as her question echoed in her mind.  _ Is everything okay _ ? She wasn't convinced that he had told the truth. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta learns about a plot to take down his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakavege chapter so that means gay sex--enjoy!

Vegeta sighed and folded his arms firmly across his chest. 

“What makes you think I have any interest in doing your dirty work, Frieza?” 

He stared down his boss, who sat at a desk across the dimly lit room. Small-statured, bald and icy pale, with a flamboyant and feminine demeanor, Vegeta had met Frieza two years ago and had initially regarded him as little more than an annoyance. At first sight he was hardly threatening, and his voice sounded like nails down a chalkboard. But the man’s cunning had been well-hidden, and Frieza had moved swiftly up the ranks of the city’s various gangs until now. Now, he controlled it all: the drug dealers, the hit men, the prostitutes and beyond. 

The petite man lowered his eyes and smirked. “My dear Vegeta, this is a promotion for you! Why would you want to continue whoring yourself around, getting your ass pounded by every man who walks in here, when you could actually be in charge of something even better? No more dancing on the pole, no more old men leering at you. You should be more grateful.” 

Vegeta scoffed. “I’m not here to get involved in your gang shit and especially not in human trafficking. I’m here to entertain the guests, take my tips and go home. I’m not interested in this ‘promotion.’” Vegeta spat the last word like it was poison. 

“Just look at Zarbon here.” Frieza waved his arm toward his right-hand woman. Tall and athletic, with a long braid of green hair, Zarbon did a lot of Frieza’s work behind the scenes. She was usually the one bossing people around at Elations every night. “Zarbon used to slut herself out to every piece of filth at Mysterious Chemistry just so she could pay for her dear son’s medication. Now she doesn’t have to worry about money at all.” 

Zarbon winked. Vegeta sneered in disgust. “Good for her.” 

Frieza clicked his tongue. “I’m rather disappointed in you, Vegeta. My offers do not typically go refused in such a rude manner. But I’ll give you until this evening to think it over.”

“Thanks. I won’t need it.” Vegeta turned and left. 

 

He felt like he had only slept for a few moments, but when he woke it was almost dark outside. The sound of the apartment door slamming open had woken him, he realized. 

Murmuring voices sounded outside his bedroom. One of them was definitely Nappa, but the two others had vaguely familiar undertones. 

_ Goddamnit, Nappa. _ He leapt from his bed, completely forgetting he had stripped down to his boxer briefs, and flung open the door. 

“Get these motherfuckers out of my apartment  _ now _ , Nappa.” 

“Aww, Vegeta, you look so cute.” Raditz shot him a wicked grin from his spot on the couch. Next to him sat that oaf Kakarot, who continued to look as bashful as he had earlier that morning. Nappa sat in his old armchair and lazily swirled his cup of liquor and ice.

“You shouldn't be so rude to your guests, Vegeta,” the hulking bald man said. 

“Look, Nappa. We made a deal. No bringing your drug-dealing lackeys in here. I’m trying to keep my shit clean.” 

“Oh yeah, Vegeta, you’re so  _ clean _ ,” Nappa sneered. “Everyone knows who you’ve been fucking. I bet it’s nice having a sugar  _ momma _ .” 

Vegeta was about to lunge at Nappa’s stupid mustached face when Kakarot jumped up in a huff. 

“You guys never said anything about drugs.” His naive little face looked downright terrified. 

“Exactly. Sit the fuck down.” Raditz elbowed his brother hard enough in the gut to send him crashing back down into the couch. “No one is talking about drugs. Okay,  _ Princess _ ?” 

Vegeta looked back and forth between them. Kakarot avoided his gaze. It almost made him laugh. “Fine.” He turned on his heel and went back into his room to pull on some sweats. When he returned the guys had started talking in hushed tones again. 

“Now what?” Nappa demanded. 

“You’re in my apartment. I’m allowed to know what the fuck you’re up to.” 

Nappa shifted uncomfortably and sighed. “It’s better for you if you stay out of it.” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Now I definitely need to know.” 

“Honestly Nappa, he may have some information for us,” Raditz cut in. Vegeta stared at Nappa smugly. 

“Fine.” Nappa leaned forward in his chair. “You probably know about Frieza’s little sex trafficking ring, right?” Vegeta didn’t say anything. “Well, we want to take it down. We’re putting together a gang of strong guys to break it up.”

Vegeta scoffed. “What, you’re just going to walk in there and tell Frieza to cut it out? You think it’ll be that easy?” 

“We have some good intel. It’s not a very tidy operation.” 

“I know.” Vegeta sighed. “Frieza asked me to head it up. He said that whoever is in charge now is doing a shit job.” 

“Ginyu,” said Nappa. “He’s in charge.” 

Vegeta wasn't happy to hear that name. He thought Ginyu was still in prison, but clearly he’d gotten out early by some miracle. A shudder ran down his back but he played it off. “Whatever. I told him to fuck off.” 

Raditz slapped his hand against his forehead. “Damnit. We could have used that information earlier. We could have had you working on the inside.” 

“Fuck that,” Vegeta spat. “I’m not getting involved in any of this.” 

“You’re such a pussy, Vegeta.” Raditz’s stare burned into him from across the room. 

“Look, I’m trying to keep my head down. Ginyu is fucked in the head, and Frieza is even worse. I just wanna make my money and get the hell out of there. Not get deeper into his shit.” Vegeta folded his arms. He glanced at Kakarot, who kept staring at the floor. “What about you, Kakarot?” he demanded. “Why are you getting involved in this crap?” 

Kakarot smiled weakly. “I just wanna help people. What Frieza is doing isn’t right.”

Vegeta almost laughed. “You realize Frieza is a criminal, or did you miss that fact? Nothing he does is right.”  

Raditz wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Kakarot is the strongest one out of all of us. It’ll be easy to take down this operation with his help.” 

“You can’t just take down one part of Frieza’s empire. You have to take out  _ Frieza. _ ”

“Who said that wasn’t part of the plan?” Nappa placed his empty glass on the side table with a thump and stood up. “This is why I didn’t want to tell him, Raditz. Just another lecture from the princess.” Nappa approached the door. “Going outside for a smoke.” 

Raditz followed Nappa out the door without a word. 

Kakarot glanced up and shot Vegeta a sideways smile. “Sorry… I, uh… didn’t know you lived here.” 

“Tch. Whatever.” Vegeta leaned against the doorway to his bedroom, arms crossed.

“Also… sorry I never paid you the other night for, you know… the second time…” 

Vegeta hadn’t even realized. “It doesn’t matter.” His mind raced. He barely knew Kakarot but he was desperate to know why he would get involved with Nappa and his gang. And since when had Nappa and his goons been do-gooder vigilantes, anyway? He wasn’t convinced that they just wanted to put on their superhero capes and stop Frieza’s sex trafficking ring. No--they wanted something more out of it. 

“Honestly, I think we can use all the help we can get.” Kakarot spoke in a low, serious tone now. “I can tell that what Frieza is up to is bugging you, too.” He stood up and approached. 

Now Vegeta felt the urge to avoid Kakarot’s stare. “Maybe it is, but  _ you _ don’t know what you’re getting into, getting involved with these two clowns.” When he glanced back up, Kakarot had come even closer. “Take it from me. Get out of this while you can.” 

The taller man had a hot energy radiating from him that was about to make Vegeta weak at the knees.

“I have my reasons for wanting to get involved.” Kakarot’s voice was still dangerously quiet. “You wouldn’t know that about me since, well… we don’t know each other that much. Yet.” 

With that, Vegeta felt a callused hand caress his cheek. With a growl he slapped it away, halting the unexpected chill running up his spine. 

“Sorry.” Kakarot gave a weak smile and ran his hand through his thick hair. “To be honest I’m really glad to see you here. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the other night.” 

“That’s what I get paid to do,” Vegeta snapped. He knew Kakarot was staring at him but he looked away. 

“I guess. But you’re good at it. I’ve been wondering… What if we went on like… a real date?” 

“Tch. You can’t be serious.” He finally looked up to see that Kakarot was grinning. He felt his own skin growing hotter. 

“Why not? You never know until you try.” 

“And why would I want to do that?” 

Suddenly Kakarot was even closer, not so subtly pushing him backward into his own room. “Well, because of last time, for one thing,” the taller man murmured. Vegeta took three steps back and stood in his room now. In the darkness he felt less exposed, and he realized that all his blood was already rushing straight to his groin. “And because of this.” 

Kakarot’s thumbs took hold of Vegeta’s loose waistband and yanked it down. 

A moment of clarity came over Vegeta, and rage replaced the incoming fog of lust.  _ This fucking idiot thinks he can come into my apartment and start molesting me for free!? _ “What do you think--” 

But Kakarot dropped to his knees and took Vegeta’s growing cock into his mouth. 

“Mmph.” The larger man groaned in appreciation, and Vegeta shuddered at the pleasure overtaking him. 

“At least close the door, you idiot,” he murmured, reaching forward to swing it closed. In the darkness he could only hear the slurping and gentle moaning of Kakarot’s eager mouth. Vegeta let out his own sighs, tossing his head back and letting Kakarot work his cock until he felt dizzy. 

Kakarot’s huge, warm hands found their way up the backs of his thighs and grasped onto the firm flesh of Vegeta’s cheeks. For a moment Vegeta thought about resisting what was bound to happen next, but he felt himself growing so close to completion now and he knew that Kakarot’s fingers in his ass would only sweeten his climax. 

Sure enough, thick fingers made their way around and into his entrance. Vegeta’s breath came quicker, hitching in his chest. The fingers inside him and the hot, wet tongue embracing his cock finally did their work: with a loud grunt he came hard in Kakarot’s mouth, enjoying the sensation of filling the man’s mouth with his cum. 

“You taste real good,” Kakarot said, rising from the ground and arching his own erection against Vegeta’s hips. “Will you let me fuck you?” 

It was sort of adorable that Kakarot was asking permission. In response Vegeta dropped to his own knees and began to suck Kakarot’s hard cock. 

“Mmm, please Vegeta…” Kakarot’s begging, coupled with his moaning and his thick length in Vegeta’s mouth, threatened to make Vegeta fully hard again himself. 

Vegeta pulled his mouth away and Kakarot overtook him with a kiss. Losing his hesitation now, the taller man pushed Vegeta onto his back on the nearby bed and edged his legs wider. He slid his moistened cock between Vegeta’s cheeks, giving little thought to the resistance of Vegeta’s opening and instead pushing in with renewed passion. 

“Ah, you’re so tight,” he muttered breathlessly against Vegeta’s ear. “You feel so good… I couldn’t stop thinking about you…” 

Kakarot’s stream of words made Vegeta toss his head back and give himself over to the pleasure rising again in his body. But then the man began kissing him, tenderly, all over his jawline and neck and earlobe, finding his mouth and leaving sloppy, half-formed kisses over his parted lips. Vegeta opened his eyes in the darkness and could just barely make out Kakarot’s eyes open, watching him with heavy eyelids. 

It was almost too tender, too sweet; Vegeta arched up like he wanted Kakarot to fuck him harder, to just get it over with, but the huge man maintained a slow rhythm, like he could just fuck luxuriously and slowly all night long. 

Soon Vegeta realized he didn’t mind; Kakarot’s cock was stroking him inside at such a perfect pace that he almost didn’t care what else happened tonight. Kakarot kept murmuring and kissing, his hands roaming up to cup Vegeta’s cheeks and brush against his pecs and finally to stroke the hard cock straining between them. 

“Does it feel good, when I fuck you like this?” Kakarot whispered, breathless. 

“Mmf… yes.” Vegeta felt his hips hitching, arching up as he ached for a new release. 

“You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Ah…” 

“Say it. Say how much you love my cock.” Kakarot was starting to lose control now. Vegeta could feel his muscles tensing, his pace quickening as he buried himself to the hilt. 

“Fuuuck… I love your cock, Kakarot…” Vegeta widened his legs, letting Kakarot slide deeper into his ass, even as the man’s hand kept working him with tight strokes. 

Kakarot again dipped his mouth to plant kisses over Vegeta’s heated skin. “You feel so amazing, Vegeta… I can’t last much longer…” 

“I’m going to come,” Vegeta whispered, helpless now as Kakarot left a biting kiss on his lips. 

Kakarot groaned breathlessly. “Yes, Vegeta, say my name.” 

He could feel Kakarot tensing, his cock growing harder; with a sharp burst Vegeta came. “Yes, Kakarot, yes!” He dug his fingers into the man’s back as Kakarot too lost control, an unrestrained moan tumbling from his mouth. 

Within seconds a loud knock came at the partially open door. “Are you guys done fucking or what!?” Raditz’s irritating voice called into the room. 

“Fuck, Raditz! Get out!” Vegeta tried to scramble away from Kakarot and find his clothes but the heavy oaf still lay immobile on top of him. 

“I’m not coming in, I don’t want to see my brother’s naked ass!” 

Kakarot finally raised his head and left a kiss on Vegeta’s cheek. “Heh… guess we should get dressed.”

“I didn’t even hear them come back in,” Vegeta muttered as he was freed from Kakarot’s weight. 

Kakarot pulled his pants back on. Vegeta jumped up and grabbed a towel to throw around his waist. Nearby on his nightstand, his phone vibrated loudly. 

“I gotta get this,” he muttered, assuming it was a client. Kakarot grinned sheepishly and left the room. 

Private caller, the screen said. With a sigh he picked up. “Hello?”

“What's your answer, Vegeta?” Zarbon's syrupy voice asked.

Vegeta glanced over at the door, where Kakarot stood outside talking to Nappa. He couldn't let the idiot get involved in Frieza's bullshit without some kind of buffer. If he left Kakarot alone with Raditz and Nappa he was bound to get into trouble. He almost blushed at his own sentimentality. He’d just had some of the most vanilla sex of his adult life with a man who was becoming less a client and more...something else, and now he was thinking of ways to protect the handsome idiot.  _ None of this is a good idea. _

“Tell him I'll do it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma receives a concerning note about her friend Launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I ship just about everyone in DBZ, and because there's not enough lesbian fics in this fandom... Here is a Bulma/Launch chapter. And yes, it does advance the plot. A little.
> 
> Also, sorry for the long delay between the last chapter! I'm hoping that my hiatus is now over and I'll be able to get the next chapters up much sooner :)

Bulma took a deep drag on her cigarette, paused, then exhaled with a shaky breath. The smoke unfurled around her face and she didn’t even care to wave it away. She glanced down at the kitchen island below, hoping for an instant that the piece of paper lying there would suddenly be gone, whisked away like a bad dream. 

But no, it was still there.

The paper had appeared on the dashboard of her car-- _ her  _ car, the one only  _ she _ drove, which ninety-seven percent of the time was locked in the protective recesses of her underground garage. 

So unassuming, this piece of paper. Average white letter paper. It was marked with the plain font of an old typewriter in neat black letters. By now she had the brief message memorized. 

WE HAVE LAUNCH. BE PREPARED TO SIGN OVER OWNERSHIP OF CAPSULE CORPS TO US. AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION.

Bulma had  _ just _ seen Launch that morning. 

And now she had been kidnapped?

Bulma ashed her cigarette and reached for another one. The pack was empty. She had been trying to cut back--and that was the last one she had in the house. She sighed and felt the breath catch in her chest. Swallowing hard, she looked around helplessly at her silent kitchen, at the cold cup of coffee Launch had left there just that morning. 

Nearby, her phone dinged. The sound sent her heart leaping. With shaking hands she opened the notification: an alert from her security system that someone had been allowed in and was being escorted up to her suite. It was Vegeta. 

_ Shit _ . She had completely forgotten about her date. She had planned to take him on her private jet out to a new restaurant in South City. 

Another notification dinged. Security had Vegeta at the door to her suite. She opened the app. “Mr. Vegeta is here to see you, ma’am,” came the voice through the microphone. In the camera she could see the two men standing by the door. 

“Bring him in,” she said, not trying to mask her exhaustion. 

Within moments Vegeta entered the doorway to the kitchen. He was well-dressed, wearing a navy suit that she had sent him, with no tie and the top button of his shirt unbuttoned and his hands casually in his pockets as always. 

“Making me wait tonight, I see,” he remarked, looking her up and down. 

She sighed. “I’m so sorry, Vegeta. I have to cancel. Something came up.”

The cocky smirk on his face remained as he came into the room and stood next to the island. “You’ll still have to pay me, you know.” 

She couldn’t help but smile a bit at his joke, but at the same time she rubbed her hands over her face. She probably looked a mess, still wearing a wrinkled pencil skirt and blouse that she’d been running around in all day, with her eyeliner undoubtedly smeared around her eyes by now. 

“What’s this?” 

Much to her horror, Vegeta grabbed the ransom note off the countertop. 

“Ugh!” she groaned. “Don’t worry about it--” 

“Who’s Launch?”

Bulma stood up straight, sighed, then went to her wine refrigerator and took out a bottle. Vegeta approached. He rested a hand on her wrist and gently took the bottle from her, then moved to grab a wine glass. 

Sighing in acceptance, Bulma took a seat at the counter. “Launch is one of my best friends,” she said quietly as Vegeta uncorked the bottle. 

“So who is this note from?” He placed the glass in front of her and poured one for himself. 

“I have no idea. Some freak who wants the company.” She took a swig of the wine and closed her eyes. “Not that I’m worried about that. We get weird notes like this all time. This is amateur hour. But I’m actually pretty worried about Launch.”

“What’s she look like?” 

Bulma looked up. “What, you’re gonna go looking for her?” 

He swirled the wine in his glass. “You never know who you might run into.” 

She stared at him for a moment. He didn’t look up. She studied his dark, unyielding eyes and wondered what was going on in his head. He never said much about his life; she hardly knew anything about him, and that was fine. Bringing him into her personal problems felt uncomfortable. But they had certainly fucked enough times that she at least trusted him on some basic level. 

She opened up her phone and brought up a photo. “Here.” 

She studied the photo along with him. It was just from a couple of weeks ago when they had gone out to lunch together. Launch’s blonde hair was pulled back by her trademark red headband, something she had worn almost as long as Bulma had known her. Her face was lit up with a mischievous smile, another thing about Launch that had never changed. 

“She’s a good friend, you know?” Bulma swallowed hard. “And sometimes she doesn’t know when to shut up. So I’m afraid if someone has her, she’s gonna piss them off.” She turned away as she blinked away a rogue tear at the corner of her eye. She felt embarrassed.  _ It’s pretty awkward to let a male escort see you crying like a little girl. Pull it together! _

Vegeta took a sip of wine. “I’ll keep an eye out,” he said quietly. 

“Thank you.”

“I guess you’ll want to cancel tonight’s date.” There wasn’t any judgment in his voice; Bulma felt relieved.

She sighed. “I can have a car bring you home this time,” she said. “Sorry to put you out like this.”

“Not at all.” 

She felt a moment of regret as he left. It was lonely now, and quiet. Bulma went to her room and stripped off the day’s clothes, then collapsed onto her bed. 

 

“I don’t need you to give me special treatment just because we fuck sometimes, Bulma,” Launch had said, just that morning, as she sipped her coffee with a steely look in her eyes. 

“What makes you think that has anything to do with it?” Bulma leaned over the kitchen island and grinned. “You’re a good employee, that’s all.” 

Launch huffed and turned her back to look out the window. 

“That’s a nice view.” Bulma reached out and pinched the blonde-haired woman’s ass. 

“I’m going to work.” Launch had already dressed for the day in goldenrod-colored skinny-leg slacks and a bright green blazer--Bulma always had envied her unique style and eye for color. “I actually have to go in on time, unlike some people.” 

“Being the president does have its perks.” Bulma grabbed Launch around the waist as she tried to hustle out of there. “It’s always a pain in the ass to get you to stick around in the morning,” she said, more softly. 

Launch always seemed to be on edge. Ever since they met when they were teenagers, it had been a cat-and-mouse game between them, Bulma always chasing and Launch evading. “Even after a great night of sex you still want to book it out of here,” Bulma went on, nuzzling her nose against Launch’s cheek. 

The blonde woman sighed, some of the tension draining from her body. “Fine. It was a good night of sex.” 

“Just good?” Bulma kept her firm grasp around Launch’s waist as she trailed a hand down to linger between her legs. 

Launch wriggled out of her grasp, but Bulma spotted the smile on her face. “Seriously! I gotta go to work.” But she hesitated there, her face already flushed. 

Bulma grinned and took the opportunity, pressing the other woman up against the fridge. “You won’t be too late. I promise.” She dropped to her knees and ran her hands over Launch’s hips, then quickly undid the buttons and zipper on her slacks. 

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” Launch gasped as Bulma’s tongue found the sweet spot between her legs. 

She paused long enough to retort. “I’ve been told that many more times than I can count.” 

“Hmm, I didn’t tell you to stop.” Launch arched her hips forward as Bulma again rolled her tongue over the blonde woman’s clit. 

“Mmm,” Bulma murmured, closing her eyes to enjoy Launch’s taste. She pursed her lips around Launch’s clit and sucked, gently, tongue flickering playfully. 

Launch’s breath caught in her throat. “B…” Her hands found their way into Bulma’s disheveled hair, still uncombed from the night before. 

Bulma remained there for a few moments, languidly tasting and sucking until she could hear Launch’s breath growing more desperate and needful. For Bulma, there were few things more pleasurable than winning Launch over--especially for a quickie first thing in the morning. 

Abruptly now she stood up, still pushing Launch roughly against the fridge, as the fingers of her left hand made their way between Launch’s legs. 

Expertly Bulma slid her fingers inside her lover; meanwhile her mouth nipped at Launch’s neck and ears, and her other hand grasped at Launch’s breasts. Bulma could feel the other woman trembling at her touch. 

“You’re just teasing me now,” Launch muttered, eyes closed and breath coming rapidly. 

“I could drag this out all day, but  _ you _ have to go to work.” WIth that Bulma dropped to her knees again, fingers now dripping with Launch’s wetness. Her tongue met Launch’s clit and she began the familiar rhythm that would push the blonde woman over the edge. 

“Fuck, B! Goddamnit!” Launch rarely cried out or moaned, but the intensity of her language usually scaled with that of her orgasm. Bulma looked up, seeing the way Launch’s hands had splayed against the stainless steel of the fridge, her head tossed back and mouth agape. Bulma felt liquid beginning to drip down her wrist. She felt her own clit throbbing as she drew Launch closer. 

“Shit! Fuck, Bulma!” Bulma couldn’t stop herself from moaning as Launch came hard, her insides tightening around Bulma’s fingers. She let her tongue linger, drawing out every last tremble that Launch’s spent body could muster. 

“Goddamnit,” Launch said again, coming back to reality as Bulma rose to kiss her. “How am I supposed to go to work now?” 

Bulma winked. “You tell me. You’re the one who was in a big hurry.” 

Launch had tried to get Bulma back into the bedroom, but she insisted that Launch would be late. Finally, after a final fevered makeout session, Bulma sent her on her way. 

“You want to resume this again later? Say, tomorrow?” 

As Launch shouldered her purse and made her way out the door, she looked back with a smirk. “We’ll see. Oh, and thanks for the promotion.” With that, she turned the corner and was gone. 

 

It was strange, Bulma thought as she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She and Launch had not hooked up in ages--almost a year, probably. Now, all of a sudden, Launch was kidnapped and held for ransom the same day? An uncomfortable chill ran through her blood as she wondered who the fuck was spying on her. 

For a moment she regretted sending Vegeta away. It would have been nice to have some company.  _ I wonder if he knows something, _ she thought.  _ Or maybe someone. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Goku experience the first night on their new job working for Frieza. Kakavege chapter with Butt Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been almost a year since I last updated? Sorry about that. I hope my porn-writing isn't too rusty, but, well... it probably kinda is. Bear with me while I get my shit together again :P

Vegeta stared up at his ceiling, unable to sleep. It was eight in the morning, and he’d been up all night. His mind felt detached from his body, and although both were exhausted, he couldn’t settle either of them. 

It had been his first night at his new “job.” Already he wasn’t sure if he could stomach it.

The night had begun in a parking garage, picking up a “shipment.” Seven women from who-knows-where were dropped off in exchange for a few duffel bags of cash. It had been his and Raditz’s job to get them back to the various drop points - dilapidated multi-family homes, sketchy apartments, and a couple of restaurant backrooms. 

Vegeta was officially a human trafficker.

At least he wasn’t alone. Kakarot and Nappa had had their own shipment to pick up and deliver that night as well. It had gone well for all four of them, giving them all a solid entrance into Frieza’s latest operation. 

Their day-to-day boss was a hulking, ugly man named Ginyu. He was huge, with arms thicker than Vegeta’s neck - thanks to all the tren, to be sure - and a bizarre hairstyle that made it look like his head was sprouting a pair of horns. Vegeta hated him already. 

“The sooner we get involved in this, the sooner we can get the girls out of there,” Kakarot had said while they were planning all this. 

Vegeta hadn’t really thought about it at the time. But seeing those girls had put a bad taste in his mouth. Kakarot’s little sentiment was the only thing keeping him from puking. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone. 

_ Where are you? _

A response came only a few seconds later.  _ McDonalds lol _

Seriously? Vegeta couldn’t even muster the energy to roll his eyes.  _ Where?  _

_ The one down the road from the strip club _

_ Order me a coffee and an egg mcmuffin.  _

Vegeta pulled on his pants and a clean t-shirt, then pulled his phone back out.  _ Make it two egg mcmuffins and two hash browns _ . 

 

He found Kakarot in a corner booth surrounded by yellow sandwich wrappers and empty hash brown sleeves. Vegeta somehow felt relieved that Kakarot looked as shitty and exhausted as he did. 

He slid into the booth across from the taller man and reached for a McMuffin. “Thanks,” he muttered. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kakarot said with a sigh. “How was your night?” 

Vegeta responded with a grunt. “As fucked up as yours, probably.” 

“Yeah.” Kakarot leaned back and rested his hands on the back of his head. “We gotta get all this figured out, Vegeta.” Something about the way Kakarot said his name made Vegeta feel a little dizzy. Or maybe it was just the sleep deprivation. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip; it was still borderline boiling hot. 

“I just can’t believe how many girls there were,” Kakarot went on. “This is a lot bigger than I thought.” 

Vegeta sighed. “Frieza has just about every criminal in West City in his pocket,” he said. “He’s working with every single pimp, massage parlor owner, whatever.” 

“Did you meet that guy Ginyu? We gotta take him out first.” Kakarot sat up and slammed his fist into the palm of his opposite hand. “Then we’ll be in charge and we can stop the trafficking!”

There was something endearing about how fired up Kakarot was. Where Vegeta already felt defeated, Kakarot was looking for the next opportunity. He studied the other man’s face: his deep blue eyes, his wild blonde hair.

“Whatcha lookin at?” 

Kakarot had caught him staring. Vegeta wondered if he was blushing. “Nothing.” He crammed a hash brown into his mouth and took another swig of coffee, well aware that now Kakarot was staring at  _ him.  _

“Go into the bathroom,” Kakarot said in a low voice. 

“Excuse me?” 

Kakarot had started slowly gathering all of the empty sandwich wrappers onto a tray. “Go into the bathroom. And wait for me there.” 

Vegeta stared, just for a moment, his foggy brain processing Kakarot’s orders. Then he stood and made his way to the McDonald’s bathroom. 

The handicapped stall was empty. He went in and leaned against the door. For some reason his heart beat fast; must have been from the hastily swilled coffee.

He heard the door open and he unlocked the stall. Kakarot walked in. The tiredness in the bigger man's eyes had been replaced with a dark lust. 

With little warning, his tall form descended on Vegeta, pulling him into an aggressive kiss that took Vegeta's breath away. Kakarot swept him around and slammed him against the stall door, the latch rattling and echoing in the dingy bathroom. 

Panting, Vegeta frantically undid his belt and fly as Kakarot did the same. The feeling of Kakarot’s rough, strong hands under his shirt was already enough to make him hard as a rock. He ground his hips against the taller man, desperately hanging on as Kakarot pulled him up and pressed him against the door. His cock, freed from his pants now, rubbed against the firm muscles of Kakarot’s chest, so close to Kakarot’s lustful mouth. 

Suddenly there was a change in the sound: the music from the lobby came spilling into the bathroom as someone opened the door. Vegeta tried to slow his breathing, but his efforts were futile once Kakarot reached around to finger his ass. 

With a couple of fingers deep in his hole, listening to another man piss in the urinal nearby, Vegeta realized that though he had fucked in a lot of places, including plenty of bathrooms, this was his first time fucking in a McDonald's.

The stranger took a couple of seconds to wash his hands, and with the sound of the water running masking their gasps, Kakarot removed his fingers and wrapped them around Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta gripped the top of the door now, his hips still wrapped around Kakarot, as he arched his back to meet each confident stroke. 

When the door finally closed again, signalling the exit of their bathroom companion, Vegeta let himself utter a low moan. He couldn’t stop staring at Kakarot’s mouth, thinking about his lips wrapped around him, the pressure of his tongue...

“What do you want, Vegeta?” Kakarot whispered, as though he had heard Vegeta’s own thoughts. 

“I want you to suck my cock, Kakarot.”

“Bossy.” Kakarot smirked. Without breaking eye contact, he kneeled down and took Vegeta’s dick into his mouth. Vegeta put his feet down on the floor and lowered his hands to caress the ripples of Kakarot’s thick shoulders.

The sight of Kakarot kneeling before him sent him reeling. He loved the way Kakarot could toss him around, picking him up and telling him what to do. But he could never resist watching such a beautiful man suck his cock. 

“Ahh, Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned, overcome by how good it felt as Kakarot used his hand to stroke at the same time. 

“Mmmm,” Kakarot muttered, drawing out the low vibration in his throat.

Vegeta buried one hand in Kakarot’s thick blonde locks and arched himself into the other man’s throat. “Finger my ass,” he commanded. Kakarot obeyed, slipping in one finger and then another. 

Vegeta’s legs trembled. He looked down and met Kakarot’s gaze, the blue eyes staring up at him as though captivated. He couldn’t handle it; he tossed his head back and groaned. 

“Stop,” Vegeta ordered. “Fuck me now, Kakarot.” It felt so good to order him around - and to have him obey.

Eagerly Kakarot lifted him back up against the door of the stall and slid his own impossibly hard cock inside of Vegeta’s ass. Kakarot’s thick heat inside of him was almost enough to push him over the edge right then and there.

“Your cock tasted so good, Vegeta,” Kakarot murmured against Vegeta’s ear. He had wasted no time: he began pounding hard and deep, rough enough to rattle the door loudly with every thrust. Vegeta clung to his back and shoulders, thinking vaguely that there was no way Kakarot wouldn’t have scratches all over when they were finished. 

Vegeta had been so close to begin with that Kakarot’s vigorous fucking almost immediately made him come. “Fuck, Kakarot!” he cried. His balls and ass clenched as he reached his climax, his hot cum pulsating thickly onto his own stomach and Kakarot’s chest. 

Kakarot’s lust came fast as well: before Vegeta knew it, Kakarot called out his name and tensed his entire body, coming with a deep and primal groan. 

The two men panted hard as they came down. Within moments, the bathroom door opened again. “Hello?” called a tentative voice. “This is the manager. We heard a lot of noise in here and wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

“Everything is fine,” Vegeta called out gruffly. 

“Thanks for checking!” Kakarot added. Vegeta wanted to give him a slap on the side of the head.

“Umm… okay…” The manager seemed to hesitate in the doorway, then finally the door shut again. 

“You idiot,” Vegeta grunted as Kakarot finally backed away from him. 

“I don’t care if he knows we were both in here.” Kakarot had begun pulling up his pants again. He turned his back; sure enough, he had a few gashes with droplets of blood. Vegeta felt oddly proud. 

“I just hope you know that this doesn’t count as our date,” Vegeta blurted. 

Kakarot looked over with a confused expression. Then he smiled. “Oh, this would be a crappy place for a date.” He gave a wink; so stupid yet bizarrely sexy. “Don’t worry, I have something much better planned.” 

“Good.” Vegeta picked up his pants and checked his phone. “Fuck.” 

“I think I have the same text,” Kakarot said with a sigh. 

It was from Ginyu - he already wanted Kakarot and Vegeta for their next shift. 

_ Hope you guys got enough sleep - LOL _

“At least we get to work together this time?” Kakarot gave a half smile and a weak shrug. 

“Ugh. Fuck you. Let’s go.” 


End file.
